jat_educationfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael De Santa
Michael David De Santa '''(born '''Michael David Townley; March 25, 1965) is the 45th and current President of the United States. He became President officially on December 8, 2014 after the Los Trios won the Second American Civil War and removed Obama and the entire US government from power. He was born in Ludendorff, North Yankton on the US side of the American−Canadian border. During his tenure as President he attempted to help end the Mexican drug war which has resulted in the Second Mexican–American War. Life De Santa was born as Michael Townley in North Yankton in 1965. By 1985, we De Santa was aged 20 he had been imprisoned twice. His first major robbery took place in 1988 in Carcer City just outside of Liberty City they took around $10,000. He met Trevor Philips in 1993 whilst escorting cargo from the US into Canada. De Santa met his future wife Amanda at a strip club in his hometown of Ludendorff as moving back after around 7 years away. Due to the age of their children it is believed he met Amanda before Trevor. It is believed in late 2003 he made a deal with the FIB to hand over Trevor Philips and Brad Snider in exchange for protection. In 2004 they carried out a robbery at a bank in Ludendorff, De Santa made sure the plan failed, after it went wrong and their car crashed into a train, Dave Norton shot De Santa and fatally shooting Snider, though Philips escaped. De Santa was put into witness protection moved to Los Santos and changing his named from Townley to De Santa. Philips went into hiding in Sandy Shores about 3 hours outside of Los Santos. After accidently pulling down mob kingpin Martin Madrazo's house mistaking it for a tennis coaches house, who allegedly slept with his house, he robbed Vangelico Jewelry Store in order to pay for the rebuild. They melted down the jewelry and gave Madrazo $2.5 million to reuild his house and kept the remain $1.7 million for himself and his gang which included upcoming thief Franklin Clinton. He then stole what was believed to be a nuclear device currently under secret testing for Merryweather, De Santa had no idea what he was stealing but it was Philips plan to sell it to the Chinese and make around $20 million, but under the guidance of Lester Crest and the threat of being one of the America's most wanted they returned to the Merryweather cargo ship they blew up. He then stole a set of security bonds from Securicar and gave them to Merryweather share holder Devin Weston. He along with Clinton and Philips robbed a bank in Paleto Bay, stealing over $8 million giving around $6.5 million to the FIB. De Santa and Clinton then raided the FIB building and gaining some incrimidating against Steve Haines. In early 2014 he along with Philips and Clinton raided the Union Depository stealing just over $200 million of gold and melting it down and taking the money for themselves. After it emerged that the FIB wanted Philips killed and Weston wanted De Santa killed, Franklin Clinton decided to team up with De Santa and Philips to take out Wei Cheng a Chinese Triad both who had kidnapped De Santa, Weston and Steve Haines. Following this De Santa, Philips and Clinton became active in the Second American Civil War, as part of the Los Trios after earning a decisive victory they took control of the US and De Santa became President.